It is useful for website operators to be able to discern patterns of visitation to their websites. Website operators, advertisers, and other parties are interested in finding out which web pages within their websites tend to be visited more or less frequently than others. Such information has many uses, including for example: identifying problem areas in a website, identifying pages that tend to lose visitors to other websites, analyzing traffic flow for advertising and server load purposes, and the like.
Of particular use are statistics as to the visitation path flow that visitors tend to follow. Such statistics include for example, information as to where the visitors tend to enter the site, what pages do they tend to visit first, what pages tend to be visited just after or before other pages, and the like.                Website operators often ask the following questions about visitation patterns:        How do site visitation patterns look like from a big picture perspective, including high-level relationships among nodes?        What are the patterns of behavior for various segments of visitors?        Where are the significant pathing trends, including amount and direction of traffic flow?        What are the exit points in context with site flow?        
Existing web analytics software generally fails to effectively answer these questions. Such software provides some statistics as to site visitation path flow, and provide reports showing visitation paths from node to node. However, such reports are often complex and extremely detailed, making it difficult for users to discern patterns among the displayed visitation paths. In some cases, it may be difficult to determine which paths point in which direction.
Another piece of information that is useful to website operators is a conversion rate for each page in a website. This conversion rate indicates a ratio between page visits and sales for each page in a website.
What is needed is a site analysis report that provides a visual, easy-to-understand representation of path flows from node to node.
What is further needed is a site analysis report that allows a user to dynamically specify how many node-to-node connections should be shown at any given time.
What is further needed is a site analysis report that provides a visual indication of conversion rate.